leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jinx/@comment-5557556-20130927114502
Reading her kit I think that it gives too much things to a single champion and that her scaling as DangerForSouth said are a little bit too high. I compared her to some other champions and her entire kit has some red points that will prove overpowered. Shark bazooka or as I would call it from now "sharkzooka" is free Hydra. I also feel that Kog Maw is in the dust since his BAB last for several seconds while Jinx can hold it for as long as she wants. Other part of her Q is fine and I think it is actually interesting. It would be nice to give sharkzooka bonus magic based on AP to surrounding targets so AP Jinx could be viable. Her W seems to me as this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erZH-vW32lM Short cooldown, quite a lot of damage and range that puts Ezreal to shame. On top of that you get a slow that almost goes to Nasus level on later levels. Her E gives her a root, that is a second crowd control and her ratio and base damage is higher than some of the skills of AP mages like Annie. Ultimate is a little bit meh in terms of mechanics because we already have 3. Ezreal, Ashe and Draven. Damage is ok considering that it needs travel time to reach its full damage and to hit things like that you will need a lot of skill. So I would: - Reduce area of effect on sharkzooka to something short so we don't get super damage. Also I would disable sinergy with Runaan to prevent unwanted power through the roof. - Reduce the range and increase a cooldown on W to compensate for the power it brings. Or at least leave the range and cooldown but reduce damage. I would keep the slow. - Remove the root on E since it gives too much power to adc. It roots the target for you in place and with Q enemy champion can't do a god damn thing since he can't reach you. It is 1.5 seconds of free enemy adc pwn time. I would also reduce the base damage but leave the ratio so AP Jinx could be an option. - I would rework the ultimate insto something unique but I would keep the damage ratios and would also make it tricky to hit, fun to use. Something like: Fires a homing rocket that you can lead using your mouse, more distance it covers, more damage it does. You can lead the rocket by using Alt-left click. Also rocket has fuel so you have limited time to land a hit. This is just my thought on the first look on her kit. I also feel sad for Lucian. It looks to me that more work was put into him and he went pretty unnoticed by everyone and now they are about to release Jinx which in all honesty I don't think they spent too much time developing (how original an anarchist girl with bazooka is) and in the end she will end up being better and more playable champion.